totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
High Dive Tyler (TDTROTD)
'The contestants are placed into their sports shoes as the host makes them a challenge for them to run across the Island, a member of the team named after said host begins to lose self-confidence however manages to regain it by scoring his teams win, meanwhile a nerd is eliminated by his own choice when his team goes to the elimination ceremony for the second time, unaware it is part of a plot by a former antagonist. ' Plot The episode starts with Chris recaping about the previous events in the last episode, mainly about LeShawna's elimination but is cut off when Chef suddenly crashes beside him, covered in smoke. At Team Chris's base, Tyler wakes up from a nightmare, he finds out that his team are away. In the confessional he reviles that every since he joined the season, he has been having some issues with his confidence as he was having strange dreams, he briefly mentions that maybe he should break up with Lindsay but quickly shuts it down however he is startled when Chris uses the loud speakers and orders him and the other campers to head to the docks. The teams arrive and meet up with Chris and Chef, as he begins to explain the challenge, Scott fearfully asks if they are once again doing a water challenge, much to Scott's relief they are not, but are rather a leg race around the island with each team having a location with the docks being the starting and finishing point. As the teams get into position, Cody and Sierra notice Tyler's sadness, when asked if he is okay, he bluntly asks the team to vote him off if they lose, much to their surprise. The race begins with DJ, Dawn, Justin, Ezekiel, Sky and Alejandro, inside the confessional Heather reviles her plan to sabatoge Team Victory again and begins to laugh however she is unaware of Alejandro listening in with a shocked expression. Back with Tyler on the cliff, he continues to think about his confidence, he is snapped out of them by Lindsay, who happily greets them, he asks her if she deserves him, much to her shock, he explains that he is terrible at sports and they haven't been on a date since the end of Pahkitew Island, however Lindsay angrily cuts him off by saying he is the best thing to ever happen to her and she says this by saying the last man she dated treated her like trash, however just as she finishes, Duncan arrives and orders him to jump off the cliff. Heather sneaks through the forest and notices Bridgette approaching the others, she picks up a rock and manages to hit her, causing Bridgette to fall which results in Eva, Scott and Owen passing her, she smirks in glee, behind her is Alejandro, who is stunned by her actions. In his confessional, Alejandro reviles he wants to turn over a new leaf and mentions he wants to make up with the other contestants, he worries that he may have to find a way to eliminated Heather. Back on the cliff, the other runners begin to appear, Tyler looks back and forth between the cliff and Duncan, however he begins to remember Lindsay's words and gains confidence, he runs back and leaps off the cliff, managing to dive into a safe-zone and climbs onto the docks where Chris announces him as the winner, Lindsay runs up to him and kisses him in celebration, however Team Victory is announced the loser as Bridgette shows up with a bandage wrapped around her head, when asked what happened, she mentions that someone hit her with a rock but doesn't know who. Everyone then looks at Scott, who defends himself by saying he wasn't the one who threw it, Dawn backs this up, leaving the contestants confused, and Heather worried. At the campfire ceremony, Team Victory all vote, as it comes down to Bridgette, who cost her team the win and Lindsay, for motivating Tyler., however before Chris can announce the name of the eliminated contestant, Harold suddenly cuts him off and reviles he is quitting, much to the team's shock, Chris asks if he is sure and Harold replies he is, the episode ends with Harold waving his friends goodbye as the boat of losers leaves the island. In a post-credit scene, Team Chris are watching an action movie, it is reviled that the team allowed Tyler to bring Lindsay along, the two happily kiss while the others watch the movie. Cast Trivia * This is the third episode where every cast member talks. * The way Tyler dives off the cliff is the same way Owen did in Total Drama Island. * This episode was suppose to have three separate challenges such as dodge ball from Season 1.